Lluvia
by Noa Crysa
Summary: Azkaban y todo ese dolor. Azkaban y los recuerdos que van volviendo. Lluvia, que limpia, que ayuda, que purifica. Sirius/Remus


La lluvia

Aun siente ese extraño e incomodo frío en el fondo del estomago cuando piensa en Azkaban. Cuando era joven siempre defendió que mientras tuviese un techo y un plato sobre la mesa, sobreviviría. Y es verdad, sobrevivió, pero de qué manera no lo sabe. Todavía no sabe cómo pudo tragarse la comida de la cárcel, si a eso se le podía llamar comida, pero supone que fue eso o la muerte. No sabe cómo no enfermo en esas largas noches frías, oscuras y llenas de gritos, como si de un psiquiátrico y no de una cárcel se tratase. Gritos dolorosos, histéricos, que se metían en su cabeza y no le dejaban dormir hasta que el cansancio o la desazón le ganaban.

Azkaban le quitó sus recuerdos, sus deseos, sus sentimientos, las ilusiones, pero no las ganas de salir y de recuperar todo eso. Cada vez se acordaba de menos cosas, de cómo era el sol o de cómo era la lluvia o de cómo sería un solo minuto cerca de la gente. Él era peligroso así que no le juntaban con otros presos. Recuerda que a veces se sentía tan pequeño e insignificante que se le quitaban las ganas de buscar una salida, otras, sin embargo, se enfadaba, porque sabía que él quería a alguien y que alguien le quería a él, pero no podía recordar con qué magnitud, sabía que tenía que salir de allí, que en cuanto saliese de esa jaula y los dementores dejasen de pelearse por darle un _besito de buenas noches_, buscaría a esa rata y la mataría y entonces _sí, cojones_, entonces que le juzgasen por asesinato, porque si algo sabía Sirius Black era que él no había hecho nada, que no había manchado sus manos con la sangre de nadie y que o lo demostraba él o nadie iba a hacerlo. Recuerda que los años que pasó en Azkaban hablaba consigo mismo, se contaba historias para llenar ese silencio aterradoramente eterno, de Hogwarts, de sus amigos o, al menos, de lo que recordaba de ellos.

Puede que el tiempo que pasó escondido como un perro en las mohosas cuevas no fuese el mejor tiempo de su vida, pero era mejor que Azkaban, era mejor que cualquier cosa de las que había vivido en esos doce años encerrado y cuando llovía sin saber por qué se sentía consolado, porque, bueno, sentía y eso era algo más de lo que había podido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Aun no recuerda porque la lluvia le gusta tanto, hoy llueve y él medita frente al fuego mientras siente como Remus prepara chocolate caliente para ambos. El licántropo es todo lo que le queda, ahora que tiene que pasar esos eternos y aburridos días de _más _encarcelamiento, en esa asquerosa casa. Él y Harry, por supuesto. Remus le da su vaso y Sirius sonríe, de las primeras cosas que recordó poco después de ver al licántropo fue que el chocolate le ganaba, eso y que olía a libro y a calor. Remus olía a hogar, calor y chocolate y lo del olor a libro seguramente sería porque era un empollón y jamás podría dejar de serlo.

-Oye, Lupin, ¿Alguna vez hice alguna locura bajo la lluvia?

Remus se atraganta con el chocolate y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupirlo, cuando consigue normalizar su respiración, le mira unos segundos y aparta la mirada mal disimuladamente.

-Sí, alguna hiciste ¿Por qué?

-Cuando estaba escondido en las cuevas a veces me quemaba la piel, no sé, a lo mejor era asco o cansancio, no lo sé, a lo mejor solo quería que todo terminase y cuando llovía, me trasformaba y metía bajo ella y parecía que todo se aliviaba un poco. Hoy llueve, me acorde que quería preguntártelo, por que no me acuerdo.

-No recuerdas muchas cosas – dijo el licántropo enigmáticamente.

-Aun me cuesta, supongo. ¿Vas a contármelo?

-No creo que quieras saberlo.

-Si te lo pregunto es porque quiero saber.

Típico de Sirius, meter el morro donde nadie le llama y hurgar en la herida hasta que te dan ganas de llorarle encima o de matarle.

-Quieres saber, porque aun no sabes, cuando sepas no querrás saber. Es una tarde tranquila, Sirius, no vamos a estropearla.

-¿Estropearla? ¿Qué cojones hice que va a estropear nuestra tarde?

-Hiciste…- Remus se levanta, da dos pasos hacia la ventana y respira agitadamente- hiciste una tontería, creo que la más grande de tu vida y no quiero hablar de ello ¿Vale?

-¡¿Por qué?!- Sirius está frustrado, hizo algo, algo malo al parecer, relacionado con la lluvia y quiere saber, tiene derecho a saber, joder.

-¡Por que no! ¡¿A dónde coño vas?!- grita Remus mientras Sirius se pone las míticas botas y sale por la puerta.

-¡A recordar, coño! – grita Sirius mojándose ya – No me moveré de aquí hasta que recuerde.

-Eso puede tardar siglos, Sirius, por dios cojeras una pulmonía y pueden verte– dijo el otro desde la puerta.

-No me importa, porque por lo que veo cosas peores he hecho aquí debajo.

_MecaguenelputoSiriusBlackdeloscojones,_ eso exactamente es lo que piensa Remus Lupin antes de salir de la casa, bajar las escaleras y acercarse a él.

-Ven aquí

-No soy un perro – dice Sirius con sonrisa socarrona, mientras la lluvia comienza a helarle la piel.

-Ven aquí, gilipollas, porque voy a recordarte lo que hiciste y te arrepentirás.

Están cerca, los ojos miel del licántropo tintinean, brillan y su labio tiembla violentamente mientras ambos se abalanzan el uno contra el otro y Sirius agarra su cintura, provocando el choque, recuerda, comienza a recordar, cuando Remus araña su espalda, lucha con su lengua y la lluvia deja de mojar o moja más que nunca y da igual.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué dudaste de mi?! Yo te quería, te quería, joder, Sirius, eras todo, todo mi mundo, todo lo que me importaba- lo empuja, lo empuja y Sirius se deja pegar mientras todo vuelve, todos los espacios en blanco se llenan, _ese_ espacio en blanco se llena, _por fin_- me besaste bajo la lluvia en Londres- El licántropo ya no le pega, ahora llora, ahora solo es dolor y llanto y soledad y todas esas cosas que llevan escondidas lo que parece un siglo.

Ellos son como la lluvia, aguantan en las nubes, pero caen, una y otra vez, caen para encontrarse, porque es inevitable que sus caminos no se choquen, porque tienen tantas heridas, ambos se sienten tan sucios, que el agua les limpia, les purifica, les une, hace que todo sea más real y más estúpido a la vez.

-Pues no me arrepiento de saberlo.

Es verdad que no duró mucho que pronto ese velo se lo trago y lo separó de Remus otra vez, pero esos meses que paso a su lado, bajo la lluvia, junto al fuego, curándose las heridas fueron los mejores meses de su vida.

_Esto es para ti, porque aun te quiero, porque siempre que nos separamos llovió, las dos veces, llovió. Porque ahora no llueve, pero llueve dentro de mí, porque todo el silencio que hay ahora es aterrador. Porque un día alguien me quiso y yo quise a alguien, aunque no sea capaz de recordar como se quiere exactamente._

_03.02.08_


End file.
